Ball (Powder Game 2)
Ball is an object in Powder Game 2. Balls have the ability to roll on planes and bounce around when a force is applied on them. However, friction is not applied to balls, allowing them to move freely and mainly slowed by gravity. Attributes Balls can also pass through all liquids except mercury and lava, assuming they won't react with said liquids. Since ver4.3, ball can be created with attributes by adding a ball while the desired attribute is selected. Attributes for artificial elements can only be created under special conditions. When a suitable element is not selected by the other click (i.e. such ball attribute does not exist), a powder ball is created. So far, all elements have an elemental ball form, but Steam and Readvar require hacking to obtain. Currently possible attributes for ball include: Properties (by attributes) Powder Ball *Implemented in ver4.2. * Like the old Powder Game, this is the default ball attribute. *Powder ball disassembles on contact with all liquids, except mercury. *Powder ball is burnt upon contact lighter elements. Water Ball *Implemented in ver4.3. * Water ball disassembles on contact with thunder or acid. *Water ball causes wood to produce seed. *Water ball turns into ice ball upon it touching ice. *Water ball turns into snow ball when it touches snow. *Water ball absorbs salt and turns into a seawater ball after absorbing 20 dots of salt. *Water ball turns lava into stone while itself is disassembled. *Water ball turns sand into mud. *Water ball turns metal into powder and fuse into gunpowder. *Water ball dissolves torch. *Water ball passes through fish instead of bouncing off of it. Ice Ball *Implemented in ver4.3. * Disassembles and turns into snow which spreads slightly when hitting stone, metal, bomb, block at high speeds. *Turns water into ice. *Turns into water ball when exposed to lava, torch, laser, spark or fire. *Disassembled and turns into snow by thunder or acid. *Ice ball passes through fish instead of bouncing off of it. Snow Ball *Implemented in ver4.3. * Created when water ball touches snow. *Disassembles when hitting stone, metal, bomb, block at high speeds. *Turns water into snow. *Turns into water ball when exposed to lava, torch, laser, spark or fire. *Disassembles when in contact with thunder or acid. *Snow ball passes through fish instead of bouncing off of it. Fire Ball *Implemented in ver4.3. * Fire Ball rises unlike normal balls. It has a relative joint strength of somewhere between -0.34 to -0.49 *Ignites flammable elements. *Disassembles upon contact with water. Seed Ball *Implemented in ver4.3. * Produces wood on contact with powder, sand or vine assuming the seed ball has not make any contact with water. *Turns into wood ball when on contact with powder or sand after on contact with water. Wood Ball *Implemented in ver4.3. * Wood ball turns seed into wood. *Wood ball turns into torch upon contact with torch. *Wood ball disassembles into wood dots when in contact with acid. *Wood ball disassembles into powder when in contact with thunder. *Wood ball is burnt by fire, lava and laser. Salt Ball *Implemented in ver4.3. * Disassembles upon contact with lava, thunder, and acid. *Turns into seawater ball in contact with water. Seawater Ball *Implemented in ver4.3. * Bounces off seawater instead of passing through. *Turns back into salt ball after in contact with fire, lava, laser, and torch. **Upon contact with torch, the seawater ball won't turn back to a salt ball immediately. Instead it destroys a small portion of a torch for a short time before it turning back into a salt ball. *Disassembles upon contact with acid and thunder. Gunpowder Ball *Implemented in ver4.3. * Explodes upon contact with fire, laser, torch, lava, spark, and thunder. *Disassembles in contact with liquids except mercury. Oil Ball *Implemented in ver5.0. * Destroys soapy upon contact. *Produces fire and oil (however quickly destroyed by the fire) when exposed to fire or other lighter elements. After producing fire for a certain period, the oil ball disassembles. Soapy Ball *Implemented in ver5.0. * Destroys oil upon contact. *Turns lava into stone, while itself being disassembled. Fan Ball *Implemented in ver5.0. * Produces a small amount of wind. The direction the wind faces depends on the direction of motion on the ball. Clone Ball *Implemented in ver5.0. * Clones the first element touched except fan. Virus Ball *Implemented in ver5.0. * Receives a sub-attribute on first contact with elements (except fan), which then turns other elements (except fan) into the sub element. Nitro Ball *Implemented in ver5.0. * Nitro ball explodes when in contact with fire, lava, laser, thunder, torch and spark. Gas Ball *Implemented in ver5.0. * Gas ball rises unlike most other balls. *Gas ball produces dots of gas when in contact with fire, lava, spark, torch, thunder and laser. For each dot of the aforementioned elements in contact with gas ball for 1 frame, 12 dots of gas are produced. After producing 24 dots of gas, further contact will disassemble the gas ball. Acid Ball *Implemented in ver5.0. * Dissolves every other non-ball elements except glass, pump, and crystal upon contact. C-4 Ball *Implemented in ver5.1. * Disappears and releases a small amount of wind upon contact with fire, laser, lava, spark, torch and thunder. Bomb Ball *Implemented in ver5.1. * Produces bomb shrapnel when in contact with elements. The bomb ball itself is destroyed. Bird Ball *Implemented in ver5.1. * Bird ball is less affected by gravitational forces. *Destroys ant, seed and fish. Thunder Ball *Implemented in ver5.1. * Produces thunder when in contact with metal or mercury. * Turns seawater into thunder. * Illuminates crystal. Fish Ball *Implemented in ver 5.1. * Fish ball disassembles on contact with all liquids except mercury and lava. *Disassembled by bird. Sand Ball *Implemented in ver5.2. * Turns into mud ball on contact with water. *Turns into lava ball on contact with lava. Mud Ball *Implemented in ver5.2. * Turns into sand ball on contact with lava, laser, torch, fire, and spark. * Disassembles upon contact with thunder. Stone Ball * Implemented in ver5.2. * Turns into sand ball upon contact with explosions or excessive dragging. Lava Ball *Implemented in ver5.2. * Burns various flammable elements. *Turns into metal ball after in contact with water. The process converts water into steam. Metal Ball *Implemented in ver5.2. * Produces spark upon contact with metal at high speeds. * Turns into a lava ball upon contact with lava. * Turns into a solid pen-s 2 metal dot upon contact with thunder. Glass Ball *Implemented in ver5.2. * Turns into lava ball on contact with lava. *Solidifies on contact with laser, thunder. * Can be shattered into stone upon contact at high speeds. Torch Ball *Implemented in ver5.3. * Torch ball solidifies on contact of water. *Torch ball turns wood into torch. * Torch ball burns flammable elements. Fuse Ball *Implemented in ver5.3. *Fuse Ball can be charged by oil, nitro, or soapy. *Disintegrates into gunpowder on contact with water or seawater. *Uncharged fuse ball is disassembled by fire, laser, lava, thunder, spark, or torch into spark. Charged fuse ball is disassembled by the same elements into oil (oil-charged), nitro (nitro-charged) or steam (soapy-charged). Cloud Ball *Implemented in ver5.3. * Cloud ball turns into water ball on contact with fuse and C-4. *Cloud ball turns into thunder ball on contact with metal. *Cloud ball turns into snow ball on contact with ice. Pump Ball *Implemented in ver5.3. * Pump ball is charged when on contact with a liquid, which then absorbs the charged element when in contact and releases the absorbed element. The amount of dots a pump ball can release depends on the amount of absorbed element. *Pump ball is not affected by wind. Superball Ball *Implemented in ver6.9. * Knocks out superball. * Disassembles into superball upon contact with thunder. Fireworks Ball *Implemented in ver6.9. * Quickly rises upwards upon contact with spark, thunder, laser, fire, torch, and lava, and then explodes into fire dots of random colours instead of the normal red colour, ranging from purple, blue, orange, turquoise, pink, green and yellow. Ant Ball *Implemented in ver6.9. * On contact turns metal, wood, glass, C-4, ice, crystal, pump, vine, fuse and conveyer into ant. Laser Ball *Implemented in ver6.9. * Creates lasers upon contact with metal or mercury. *Doesn't pass through laser. *Is not affected by winds. *Has higher top-speed than other balls (when dragged). *Turns ice into water. *Disassembles into laser when in contact with acid . Vine Ball *Implemented in ver7.1. * Creates vine when contacted by seed, sand and pump. Oddly, it does nothing on other elements. *Burnt by fire, lava, laser. Mercury Ball *Implemented in ver7.1. * Moves quicker than other balls. *Reflects Thunder, making it go upwards. *Reflects and occasionally duplicates laser upon contact with laser. Spark Ball *Implemented in ver7.1. * Produces spark upon contact with elements at high speed. Crystal Ball *Implemented in ver7.2. * Upon collision with elements, changes it's color to match the elements. * Changes colour of laser passing through it to the current colour of the ball. Jointbomb Ball *Implemented in ver7.5. *Upon contact with elements, it transforms into 4 dots of the element joined by 6 joints into a box-like structure, similar to Pen-s 0 box on Powder Game. Conveyer Ball *Implemented in ver8.2. * The conveyer ball always appears as the brown form of conveyer, rather than blue, regardless of which mouse button was used. * Moves all powders, liquids, gases, and semi-solids (except acid, which instantly destroys the ball) upon contact while the ball is moving, in an orbit around the ball. The direction of this movement depends on which side of the ball the element came in contact with. * Upon contact with acid, turns into a solid circle of brown conveyer, rather than just a ring as some other balls may do. * Does not pass through laser. Hacking By hacking the game, it is possible to create balls with steam and readvar attributes. Steam balls will disappear in one frame, while readvar balls, unlike normal balls, are solid and stay in the air. It behaves like normal readvar. How to * First, open the browser console. * Type in Pc0=22 or Pc0=53 (22=Steam, 53=Readvar) * Right click "Powder " and left click "Ball". * Click on the screen. Category:Powder Game 2